Flirting With Disaster
by EmandNik12104
Summary: An Emily and Sonny Fanfic. Please read and review....its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flirting with Disaster

Characters: This is a Sonny and Emily Fanfic

Setting: 2007

Sonny and Emily are engaged, and she is pregnant with his child.

Note: This is my first fanfic. It is written from Emilys point of view.

Chapter 1

Elm Street Pier

"Dinner was wonderful, Sonny." I said. "Only the best for the woman I love." he said smiling. He was about to lean in and kiss me when I jumped.

"Whats wrong, are you okay ?" he questioned. "Oh, Im fine, the baby just kicked." I placed his hand on my stomach. "Do you feel it?" "Yeah, our

little girls a fighter." "Of course she is, look at who her parents are." I said laughing. Sonny looked back at me with the same warm smile I had fallen

in love with. "Are you ready to go home, Emily ?" he said, extending his hand to meet mine. "Yeah, lets go." I answered. Suddenly, we heard rustling

in the bushes behind us. "What was that?" I questioned. "Stay right here, Im gonna check it out." I nodded and turned so I could see what was

happening. I spotted a man clad in black and toting a gun, approaching Sonny. "Sonny, watch out !" I screamed. The man noticed Sonny reaching

into his pocket for his gun, and attempted to run away. "Drop the gun !" He yelled. Sonny wrapped his hands around the mans throat, and a struggle

ensued. "Run, Emily !" screamed Sonny. Everything faded to black, and my head met with the coarse wood on the Elm Street Pier. The would be

assassin quickly ran off into the distance. Sonny reached into his pocket and called an ambulance. I could hear the faint sound of his voice explaining

to the dispatcher that Id been shot. "Emily, please, help is on the way, just hang on." he said. The paramedics arrived and informed Sonny that I was

in grave condition, and they had no way of knowing if the baby would make it.

At GH

Monica, whos had a difficult time with my involvement with Sonny Corinthos from the start, was naturally the first doctor on the scene. "Oh my God,

Sonny, what happened to her !" she exclaimed. "Ill explain later, please just save Emily and my baby." he responded. With that, Monica and the

doctors wheeled me into the hospital room. "Monica, please, let me know as soon as you find anything out !" he called after her. Monica simply

ignored his request, and focused on saving the lives of her daughter, and unborn grandaughter.

At GH (In the Lobby)

Sonny Corinthos, sat in the chair motionless, hating himself for the danger he places the lives of the people he loves in. Feeling only a deep hatred for

the pain he had caused Emily and the child shes, carrying, his child. Thoughts began to race through his mind. What if he had lost Emily ? What if he

lost them both ? How could he live with himself, knowing he had inadvertently killed his family ? His trance came to an abrupt halt when Elizabeth

tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, Sonny." she said. "I have some news about Em and the baby." she added. "Yeah, whats going on ?" he said

inquisitively. "Emily was taken to the OR for emergency surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. Shes stable, but shes in a coma." "Can I see

her ?" said Sonny. "Emilys in ICU, so shes not supposed to have visitors, But Ill see what I can do." "Alright, what about the baby ?" "The only way

the baby will survive, is if we deliver her right now. Shes on her way to OR for a C-Section" said Liz. "Its too soon." said Sonny with concern. "I

know." she added. "But her lungs are fully developed. Premature babies have a sixty five percent survival rate, if their delivered after twenty four

weeks." "Okay, I want the best doctors, I dont care what it costs." Elizabeth could see the fear in Sonnys eyes, she tried to comfort him. " The best

OBGYN we have on staff is performing the surgery." Liz said. "I have to go, Ill let you know the minute Em comes out of surgery." she said Sonny.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." She smiled politely and made her way to the elevator.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

In the OR

"She needs to be taken to the NICU, and placed in an incubator immediately." said Dr. Cooper as he handed the infant to Elizabeth. Monica

oversaw the surgery, and Dr. Cooper explained that he would finish stitching up Emily, she would return to her room in the ICU. After Monica safely

returned Emily to her room, she went to give Sonny an update. Regardless of the fury she felt towards Sonny, she thought it was the right thing to do.

In the Lobby

Monica gently placed herself in the chair next to Sonny. She told him that his daughter was born, and that her chance at survival seemed promising.

"Sonny, I have to run more tests on Emily, theres no easy way for me to say this…." "Tell me Monica." Sonny interjected. "Emily may never wake

up." Sonny couldnt hear anymore and he headed toward the hospital chapel. After making a heartfelt plea with God to let his wife life. Not just for

him, but more importantly for the sake of their little girl. He finished saying his prayer, and abruptly fled the chapel and went to see his daughter.

In the NICU

Sonny entered the room and went to his daughters incubator. He stood silent, just looking at the tiny miracle in front of him. This baby was the most

beautiful thing he had ever seen., and she looked just like Emily. He picked her up and went to the rocking on the opposite side of the room. Sonny

sat in the rocking chair cradling his fragile daughter in his arms. "Your Mamas a fighter, like you, so I know shell be okay. He looked down at the

pure innocence he was holding. "Shes been so excited about you. You know she couldnt wait until the day she would get to hold you. The emotional

moment was interrupted by Monicas entrance. "Sonny, why dont you bring the baby into Emilys room, maybe it will help ?" Sonny responded with a

simple nod. Monica felt sorry for Sonny, it was blatantly obvious that he was distraught and scared. As much as she felt the need to comfort and

reassure him, her main focus was placed on her daughter. Monica took her granddaughter from Sonnys arms, and gently placed her back in the

incubator. She, along with Sonny wheeled the baby onto the elevator. The doors opened, and they solemnly walked down the hallway and entered

Emilys room.

Sonny held the baby next to Emily. "Look, Em, look at our daughter." he said. Tears streamed down his face, "Emily, please, wake up, this little girl

needs you, and so do I." he explained. The baby began to cry. "Shhhh….its okay." he said. My maternal instinct must have kicked in. As Sonny

turned and looked at his wife, he noticed the gentle flutter of her eyelashes. I opened my eyes. "Sonny." I whispered softly. "Emily !" he exclaimed.

"Thank God, youre okay." "How do you feel?" "Dizzy, wh….what happened ?" I asked. "We were on Elm Street Pier, and tried to kill me. You

screamed to try and warn me. The gunmen turned around, and you got shot." Something clicked and I reached down and felt my stomach. "The

baby !" "Relax, shes right here ." "We have a liitle girl ? Is she okay ?" "Shes very tiny, but Monica says she has a good chance of surviving." he

said. "I want to hold her." I said. Sonny picked her up and handed her to me.

"Im going to tell Monica that youre awake." he said. I nodded . I was alone with my tiny little girl. My breath was taken by her beauty. "Hi, sweetie."

"Mommys sorry she didnt get to meet you sooner, but were together now ." "You need a name, dont you princess ?" I said. Sonny came back to

the room with my Mom in tow. "Look, its daddy and grandma." My Mom came next to my bed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she said as she

kissed me on the head. "Okay, but Im a little dizzy." "Im so glad youre okay, you had us very worried." "By the way, congratulations !" "Thank you"

I said smiling. "Shes gorgeous, Em."Just then, There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. It was Elizabeth. "Congratulations, Em !" she said.

"Thank you". Monica excused self and arranged to see Emily and the baby later. "So, does this little cutie have a name yet ?" Liz asked. "Were

working on it." I said. There was more knocking on the door. This time it was Lucky. "Hi, congratulations !" "Thank you". Sonny jumped into the

conversation. "Since youre both here, Emily has something she wants to ask you." "Okay" "Sure" they said. "We wanted you to be our daughters

godparents." "Of course we will" said Lucky. "Absolutely" Liz chimed in. "And thank you for asking us." she added. Lucky nodded in agreement.

"We both have to get back to work" said Lucky. "Thank you guys." I said. When we were alone again, Sonny reminded me that we needed to

name our baby. "Okay, nothing that starts with a K or an M." he said laughing. " I nodded in agreement. "Ashley ?" said Sonny. "Used way too

much, Julia ?" "Too old fashioned." "Kaylie ?" "Hey, you said no K names." "How about "Ryleigh ?" I said. "Hmm….thats pretty." Sonny replied.

"Middle name ?" he added. "What about McKenna ?" "Ryleigh McKenna." we said in unison. We smiled at each other. "Ryleigh it is." he said.

"Ryleigh McKenna Corinthos." I said looking at the baby. "Its perfect." It was getting late, I kissed the baby and Sonny goodnight. "Ill be here first

thing in the morning." he said. "I love you, Emily." he added. "I love you too." He took her back to the nursery and left the hospital.


End file.
